


Dinner Date For Three

by DarkStarfish



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alcohol, Begging, Breeding, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Come as Lube, Comeplay, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Demon Sex, Dubious Consent, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Food, Food Kink, Gratuitous Smut, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Naked Female Clothed Male, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Sushi, Tetrophila, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkStarfish/pseuds/DarkStarfish
Summary: A request for a friend of mine on Discord and Twitter (https://twitter.com/RigsTheDumb?s=09)!Diavolo gets curious about some Human World food customs and when he hears about Nyotaimori, he couldn't help but try it out. What better way to share such a meal than with the Avatar of Gluttony and the human living in the House of Lamentation? Well, one thing leads to another and both demons get hungrier, but it's not for sushi.Hope you guys all enjoy ^^PS: Here are her dick hc for both Diavolo and Beel to make it a bit easier to visualize heheDiavolo: https://bad-dragon.com/products/axelBeelzebub: https://bad-dragon.com/products/clayton
Relationships: Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 140





	Dinner Date For Three

Being at the Demon Lord’s castle was nothing new to (Y/N). In fact, the castle had become almost a second home to her. If she weren’t at the House of Lamentation getting into enough trouble to make Lucifer start growing grey hair, she was spending time with Diavolo, keeping him as entertained as she could. (Y/N) felt comfortable at Diavolo’s castle, but there was something off about Barbatos’ text to her and as she stared down at the message to read it once more, it did little to quell her growing anxiety.

_Come to Lord Diavolo’s castle at once. The Lord would like to partake in a human world food delicacy with you and Beelzebub._

_Come dressed down._

_\-- Barbatos_

(Y/N) shook her head, trying to rid herself of lingering anxiety and clear her wandering thoughts, but it was hard to with Barbatos’ cryptic words still swirling around in her head. Come dressed down? (Y/N) wasn’t sure what that had meant so she just dressed as she normally would: in her RAD uniform. Her thoughts raced as she walked side by side with Beel, but a calm seemed to wash over her when she felt the demon’s hand on her shoulder. She’d looked to him, eyebrows quickly unfurrowing when her (E/C) eyes meeting Beel’s very concerned sunset gaze.

“You okay?” Beel mumbled, his voice soft as he tucked his chin into his chest a bit.

“Yeah, I’m fine…just thinking is all,” (Y/N) replied, a smile forming on her lips to help ease the demon’s worries. “We better get going, don’t wanna be late.”

Beel simply grunted in response, his head nodding once quickly in agreement. He’d slipped his hand down to her wrist, grabbing the human, and resumed their journey towards the castle.

* * *

As soon as the pair entered the castle, (Y/N) had been whisked away to the kitchen. She was confused as to why she wouldn’t be joining the two demons in the dining room, but she decided she’d rather not question Barbatos. For now, (Y/N) would just follow along with whatever the demon wanted her to do, but that was much easier said than done considering her current situation.

Once she’d entered the kitchen, closely following behind Barbatos, (Y/N) was greeted with the sight and smell of countless types of sushi and sashimi. Her (E/C) eyes lit up at mountain after mountain of rolls, tempura, and sashimi, the smell of it all causing her mouth to water. She’d been so lost in it all, stars in her eyes, that she’d completely forgotten about Barbatos until the ever-patient demon cleared his throat. The sound pulled her from her food induced daydream and she blushed at her apparent gawking, bowing her head quickly as a little apology.

“I see you didn’t come dressed down, I was so hoping you could follow such simple directions,” Barbatos sighed, his voice filled with disappointment as he assessed the human in front of him. “Alright, disrobe please.”

“Wait wait wait, disrobe?! Like get naked?”

“So happy you understand your native language, yes ‘get naked’ as you so frankly put it,” Barbatos snarked back.

“Why do I have to get naked? I thought we were having sushi?” (Y/N) asked, her head cocking to the side slightly as she looked between Barbatos and the mountains of sushi.

“Yes, you will have some as well, but it will be served Nyotaimori style.”

Barbatos and (Y/N) stared at one another and a beat passed before the demon realized that the human in front of him had no idea what that meant. Chuckling to himself, the demon butler reached behind his back to untie his black apron and faced the human once more.

“It is body sushi my dear. A Japanese practice in which sushi rolls and sashimi are eaten off of naked women,” Barbatos explained, a sly smile forming on his face as he watched (Y/N) connect the dots in her mind.

“Why wouldn’t you get some demoness to lay in the dining room for us to eat off of her? Why me?” (Y/N) mumbled, a clear blush plastered on her cheeks as she waited for an explanation from the demon before her.

A deep chuckle sounded from Barbatos’ throat at (Y/N)’s concern and the demon smirked before leaning in close to her. He’d gotten close enough to the human’s ear that she could feel his breaths moving her hair just slightly and she’d gone stiff as a board at the close contact.

“Because my dear, I want some entertainment out of this myself and seeing the Prince and the Avatar of Gluttony trying to hold back from taking you right there on the grand dining room table is enough for me…”

With that, Barbatos left (Y/N)’s personal space and gave her a sickly-sweet smile. There was a hidden meaning behind that smile, his demeanor telling her to not question his motives and to just go along with it. And go along with it she did. (Y/N) undressed, keeping her eyes to the floor so she wouldn’t have to look at Barbatos’ reaction. When she was fully naked, (Y/N) kept her arms at her side, finding no need to cover herself since Barbatos was going to have to cover her in sushi anyway and see her naked body.

“Very good (Y/N). Now…let’s begin shall we?”

* * *

Being wheeled out to the grand dining room of Diavolo’s castle naked and covered in sushi was nothing something (Y/N) would’ve thought would happen to her during her stay in the Devildom. If someone had told her that would be on the agenda, she would’ve thought that person was messing with her. Yet here she was. Naked with food on her, rethinking her life choices as Barbatos wheeled her through the kitchen and to the dining room. The only sounds she could hear as she watched the ceiling change with each step Barbatos took was the clanging of plates at the bottom tray of the cart and the general conversation happening between Beel and Diavolo.

With every passing second, (Y/N)’s anxiety spiked more and more as she got closer and closer to the pair of demons. Eventually, the clanging and their conversation had stopped. Barbatos had made it to the dining room table, having stopped on the opposite side of the table as the two demons. (Y/N) tried to stay as calm as possible, keeping her breathing as even as she could as she hard Barbatos begin to speak.

“Good afternoon gentleman, today we have traditional Japanese Nyotaimori served with your choice of Human Realm champagne or sake,” Barbatos spoke evenly, sounding almost as if he was reading off of a card as he listed the menu to Beel and Diavolo.

Neither demon really listened to what it was Barbatos said to them. Their eyes were trained on (Y/N)’s form and the way the pieces of sushi placed on her moved with every breath she took. Beel had been more focused on the food in front of him before his brain was able to process that underneath the food was a naked person, let alone the human exchange student. A bright blush dusted Beel’s cheeks and the red head had to turn away to keep from doing anything he may regret.

“Ahem…Barbatos is that–”

“Yes my Lord it is,” Barbatos interrupted, a sly smirk breaking through his usual emotionless exterior. “It is part of the Nyotaimori tradition surfacing around the Edo period in which geisha would hold celebratory meals for their samurai, posing naked with the main course on their bodies. While this is no celebration by any means, I thought it would make for a much more interesting lunch since a certain someone likes a little spice in their life.”

With that, Barbatos bowed one last time to Diavolo and Beel and left the three alone. The air in the room had turned thick and stuffy with how awkward the three of them felt. None of them moved except for Beel. The red head fidgeted in his seat, his mouth watering the more his eyes flicked from one piece of sushi to another. The movement had caught Diavolo’s attention and the prince turned to him, chuckling softly at how eager he looked to dig in and eat.

“I guess we ought to jump in and eat, wou–”

Diavolo had been cut off by the screeching of chair legs on the dining room’s hard wood floors, Beel having got up immediately after Diavolo said “jump in and eat.” He approached (Y/N) with his chopsticks at the ready, his eyes flicking between piece after piece of delectable sushi, his brain struggling to decide which to eat first. He’d finally decided on taking one of the unagi from between the valley of the human’s breasts, his chopsticks shaking slightly as he went to pick one of them up. He’d gotten hold of the roll, but hadn’t actually picked it up, the food fog that clouded his brain clearing just enough for him to realize where exactly he was picking his sushi from.

“Is…is this okay?” Beel mumbled, his cheeks a bright red as he flicked between making eye contact with (Y/N) and looking to the piece of sushi he had his chopsticks on.

“Well I mean, it’s meant to be eaten this way so dig in,” (Y/N) told Beel, a little giggle in her voice as she spoke.

It was enough for the Avatar of Gluttony and he’d nodded once before digging in, picking up piece after piece of sushi from (Y/N)’s body, exposing more of her (S/C) skin. Diavolo was quick to join Beel in eating off her body, finding the rolls and sashimi to be as delectable as any other dish Barbatos prepares. The pair had engaged in small talk once more but as Diavolo picked up a tuna roll, he thought something was missing. Looking down, he’d blushed slightly at just how much of the sushi him and Beel had eaten judging by how much more of (Y/N)’s skin was exposed to them.

“Ehh did B-Barbatos send you with any soy sauce?” Diavolo spoke sheepishly, his eyes staying trained on the rise and fall of her chest.

“Yes it’s umm…in my belly button.” (Y/N) had whispered the last part, her embarrassment making its way to the surface at the thought of her two favorite demons dipping their sushi into her belly button.

“I didn’t quite hear you darling, where was it?” Diavolo asked genuinely, his head cocking to the side just barely.

“My belly button, my Lord,” (Y/N) replied shakily.

Diavolo dropped his tuna roll at what she said, the piece falling to hit her sternum. It had shocked (Y/N), her body jumping slightly at the surprise of it hitting her and she let out a little gasp.

“Is everything okay?” (Y/N) asked sheepishly, her embarrassment surfacing the more she thought about what the Hell she was doing.

“Yes it’s just – ahem – I’ll have to have a little umm _word_ with Barbatos later,” Diavolo mumbled, his eyes flicking away from (Y/N) to avoid making eye contact with the human.

Nothing much was said after that. Neither Beel nor Diavolo felt particularly brave enough to move further down (Y/N)’s body until they had cleared every piece of sushi from her torso. With more of her skin exposed, goosebumps began to form over (Y/N)’s body and little chill ran down her spine. The little twitch she gave had caught Beel’s eye and he’d thought maybe she was hungry since they’d been doing all the eating and (Y/N) was yet to have any of the sushi.

Carefully taking a tempura roll between his chopsticks, Beel shuffled his way back up (Y/N)’s body, stopping next to her head, and offered the roll to her. (Y/N) looked between the food being offered to her and the demon offering it, a little smile forming on her lips at the light blush that covered Beel’s cheeks and he’d turned away then, too embarrassed to look directly at her.

With a little giggle, (Y/N) grabbed Beel by the wrist and brought the roll closer to her, her lips closing around the chopsticks to take the piece. The touch had caught Beel off guard and the demon snapped his head to look at her, but that was a mistake on his part. Beel’s eyes met pools of (E/C) and the demon let out a little groan at the sight of her eating from his chopsticks. The noise sent another little shiver down the expanse of (Y/N)’s spine and if it weren’t for the sushi on her legs, she would’ve rubbed her thighs together at the sound.

“Well isn’t this an interesting development,” Diavolo purred, a smirk on his lips as he watched the little exchange between Beel and (Y/N).

Beel was quick to take his chopsticks away from (Y/N), both of them blushing and looking at anywhere but Diavolo but that was easier said than done. Diavolo just couldn’t let it go and the demon prince continued to tease (Y/N). He’d started out small, just brushing his chopsticks against her thigh until he got bolder. Diavolo’s little teasing touches soon turned into more and more. He’d gotten so bold as to brush the tips of his fingers at the inside of her thigh.

“Erm…my Lord…”

“What is it my darling?” Diavolo teased, setting his chopsticks down.

(Y/N) had gone to answer, but no words came out. Diavolo had gone higher, his fingertips just barely brushing over her entrance. She’d whimpered quietly, looking to Beel for some kind of explanation, but the demon was too far gone himself. (Y/N) arched her back at the feeling of Diavolo applying more pressure to her pussy lips, a little growl sounding from his throat at how wet she was already.

Beel watched silently as (Y/N) writhed under Diavolo’s ministrations, his nose twitching just slightly as he caught a whiff of her arousal. He drooled a bit, the smell making him hungry for something food couldn’t satiate. It was as if Beel’s senses were kicked up to eleven and he was noticing things he hadn’t before. From the slight sheen of sweat that seemed to cover the expanse of (Y/N)’s skin to the way her thighs twitched with each of Diavolo’s movements.

“What do you say Beel? Up for a little dessert?” Diavolo rumbled, his tongue peaking out of his mouth to lick his lips as he flicked his attention between the other demon and the human below him.

The prospect of more food caught Beel’s attention and the demon perked up, his eyes trained on Diavolo. The prince had stopped touching (Y/N) and, ignoring her little whimper at the loss of his touch, he approached Beel. He’d brought his hand up to clap his fellow red head on the back, keeping his hand there to help guide Beel to where Diavolo was previously standing. Diavolo watched with child-like interest as Beel’s nose twitched more the closer they got to the human and he’d chuckled at the little groan he’d given once they were down past her torso. Diavolo had placed his hand onto the human’s thighs, giving her (S/C) skin a little pat, flashing her a devious little smirk, before he turned his focus back to Beel.

“What do you say my friend? Your dessert smells awfully delicious, wouldn’t you say hmm?” the prince teased, his hand rubbing up down the length of (Y/N)’s thigh as he spoke.

“Is… _gulp_ …is she my dessert?”

“Why don’t you give her a taste and find out?” Diavolo shot back quickly.

Beel didn’t need to be told twice and he sprung into action. He moved from her side to the edge of the cart where (Y/N)’s feet were and grabbed her by her ankles, pulling her towards him until her butt met the edge of the cart. The little yelp she gave went unnoticed and Beel licked his lips as he stared down at her. The Avatar of Gluttony kneeled then, coming eye level with the human’s pussy. With Beel as close to (Y/N) as he was, his senses were on fire, each one of them kicked up to eleven, her scent clouding his mind and making his mouth water even more until he was drooling just slightly.

“Beel…you don’t have to – hnnng” (Y/N) had begun, but her words died in her throat when Beel connected his lips to her lower set.

Beel tried to start out slow, he really did, but he quickly lost control of himself. His tongue teased at her as first, just licking up any bit of her wetness he could and tracing her outer lips before he dipped the tip of his tongue into her entrance. (Y/N) writhed beneath him already, one of her hands slipping down to tangle itself in the demon’s unruly orange hair in case she needed to tug him where she wanted him most. He’d wriggled his tongue further inside of the human, tracing her walls with the lithe muscle, tasting every bit of her that he could until he felt her tug at his hair.

Flicking his eyes up to meet her (E/C) gaze, his own flashed something dangerous and it made (Y/N) gasp quietly, a moan peppering it as Beel moved up higher toward her clit. Even if just Beel’s tongue had been inside her, (Y/N) whined at the loss, but she wasn’t off the hook for long. Beel wrapped his lips around her clit, sucking on it softly at first before he picked up the pace some. He flicked the tip of tongue on the bud, sucking harder as her moans grew louder and louder in his ears.

“You sound so good kitten,” Diavolo groaned, one of his hands coming to smooth her (H/C) hair out of her eyes while the other squeezed at his growing erection.

(Y/N) had looked to Diavolo quickly, acknowledging his presence, but her real focus was on Beel and his work between her legs. Diavolo chuckled as she gave Beel’s hair another sharp tug, the moan she let out at one of Beel’s fingers entering her affecting both of the demons. (Y/N) was in her own little world until the sound of a zipper caught her attention. She’d turned her head back to the prince and gasped when she was met his cock in her face. He chuckled as her (E/C) eyes scanned over the length, her mind no doubt trying to figure out how she was going to fit that inside of her.

Diavolo’s cock wasn’t overly long, but the girth and shape of his length was peculiar in a pleasing sort of way. The tip of it was slightly upturned and leaked a bit of his precum. The rest of his length seemed to be textured, little ridges lining to top of his shaft while the underside of it remained smooth and little bumps seemed to stretch along the side, tapering off as they got to the base of his cock. (Y/N) had been so busy studying every little inch of Diavolo’s cock, she barely registered the demon’s hand in her hair until she was somehow closer to the length.

“Be a good kitten for me and open that pretty mouth of yours huh?” Diavolo purred, nudging the tip of his cock against (Y/N)’s lips.

(Y/N) did as told, the tip of her tongue collecting the bit of precum that had been smeared on her lips before opening wide for Diavolo, sticking her tongue out just slightly. The little show made Diavolo groan and he tugged on her (H/L) locks, rutting the underside of his cock against her tongue, and slicking it up to make sucking him off a little easier. The prince teased her some, just letting the tip rest on her tongue before he, much like Beel had, lost his patience and stuffed her mouth. He’d gotten about halfway when he was met the sponginess that was the back of her throat. Diavolo’s cock in her mouth combined with Beel eating her out like a man starve made (Y/N) whine and moan, the sounds pleasing Diavolo further.

“So good…so tight…fuck, what a good kitten,” Diavolo groaned, his voice weak as his hips stuttered forward some.

At the other end, Beel had inserted a second finger inside of (Y/N), making her muffled noises louder as he thrust them in and out of her. His mouth stayed sealed around her clit, the demon’s skilled tongue flicking and massaging over the nub as he continued to work towards his goal. The noises she made spurred the red head on more, his own cock throbbing in his pants as he got off on making the human beneath getting off.

Diavolo groaned with (Y/N), his hips jutting forward as he began to slowly start fucking her mouth. His other hand came up to bury itself into her (H/C) hair, using the strands as leverage. The pace was slow at first, the prince just reveling in the warm, wet feeling of (Y/N)’s mouth before his movements got a little rougher. Diavolo tipped his head back as he began to thrust into (Y/N)’s mouth with reckless abandon. He would move his hips back, pulling (Y/N) in the opposite direction by her hair, working up a smooth rhythm. Each thrust would push his cock further down her throat until her nose was touching the skin above the base of his length.

Between Beel and Diavolo, (Y/N)’s orgasm snuck up on her faster than she thought. Beel had inserted a third finger into her, sucking her clit harder as he went when she came. She let out a muffle shout around Diavolo’s length, the prince groaning as the vibrations from the sound send a jolt of pleasure down his spine. Beel slowed down some, swapping to rubbing at the human’s clit and licking up the slick that escaped her while he worked her through her orgasm.

“That’s it kitten…let it all out…” Diavolo sighed, slowing down the thrusting of his hips.

Once he’d licked up everything he could, Beel stood up from between (Y/N)’s legs and licked his lips. He stared down at her, groaning softly at the sight of her sucking Diavolo’s cock. It was then that Beel was reminded he was hard as well, his own length throbbing uncomfortably in his trousers. The red head unzipped his pants and fished out his length, sighing at the feeling of the cold air on his heated cock, and gave it a few strokes.

(Y/N) flicked her eyes down to Beel, giving him a quick once over, but she’d had to do a double take. Much like Diavolo, Beel was sporting something all but normal. His length, though not as thick as Diavolo’s, was just a bit longer and more textured. The tip of it was pointed as opposed to blunt like Diavolo’s and have little plates lining the sides of the shaft. (Y/N) had thought was the extent of it until she felt Beel rub the underside of his length along her clit. She’d felt little spine-like ridges from base to tip, each little spine causing her to twitch.

Beel had smoothed his hands over the expanse of (Y/N)’s thighs, teasing her (S/C) skin as he snaked his hands around the back of them. Digging his fingertips into the plushness of the human’s thighs, Beel pushed them up so her knees were to her chest, holding them in place as he continued to slick up the length of his cock with her juices. He’d continued his slow teasing for a while longer, occasionally stopping to tease his pointed cockhead at her entrance only to pull it away. His patience wasn’t the best, but Beel teased the human for a bit longer until he couldn’t wait anymore.

Slowly, Beel lined himself up and slid into (Y/N), a little growl forming in his throat as he thrust into her. She was still tight from her previous orgasm, making it a bit difficult for Beel but once he was fully in, both of them sighed at the tightness and feeling of it all. The Avatar of Gluttony squeezed at the soft flesh of (Y/N)’s thighs and ground his hips against hers, trying to get his length deeper than it already was causing her to moan louder around Diavolo’s cock.

“Don’t tease our kitten now Beel…give her what she needs,” Diavolo spoke, his words punctuated by each thrust of his hips.

Beel didn’t need to be told twice. His eyebrows furrowed in determination and he flexed his hands on (Y/N)’s thighs once more before pulling his hips back slowly, letting her feel every little ridge and bump of his cock. The loss of Beel inside her had made (Y/N) whine around Diavolo’s cock, but she didn’t have to wait for long. Beel was quick to thrust back into her, his hips snapping forward at an inhuman speed, setting a strong and fast pace right off the bat.

(Y/N)’s (E/C) eyes went impossibly wide as Beel began his brutal pace, her throat spasming around the bit of Diavolo’s cock that had made it that deep as she let out warbled moan after warbled moan. Using one hand to hold onto the top edge of the cart, (Y/N) snuck the other down to grab at Beel’s forearm, her (F/C) nails digging into his jacket as he thrust into her. The cart, being on wheels, moved with every one of Beel’s thrusts causing the demon to pull the human beneath him back onto his cock as he bucked into her tight heat.

The dining room, once filled with the sounds of pleasant conversation and cutlery on dinnerware, was now filled with the sounds of Beel’s and Diavolo’s grunts and groans and (Y/N)’s muffled moans and whines. Beel continued to thrust into the human below him, his pace never losing rhythm. In fact, his thrusting seemed to only increase in pace and roughness as (Y/N) tightened up around him, her orgasm fast approaching between both demons’ rough treatment with her.

Diavolo, close to cumming, pulled out of (Y/N)’s mouth with a little growl. Her moans, which had been once muffled, were now allowed to be heard at full volume. The little whines and sobs that left her at Beel’s thrusts were music to both demons’ ears, Diavolo’s cock throbbing painfully at both having been so close to cumming and the noises coming from Beel fucking into their precious human.

It was when Beel had found that certain spot inside of (Y/N) that she’d begun to see stars. The first time the head of Beel’s cock brushed against her g-spot, her whole body twitched, and she’d gone silent for but a moment. Both demons didn’t miss her little reaction and Beel changed the angle of his thrusting to try and get more out of her. Each one of his thrusts landed on her g-spot and (Y/N) was quick to find an unending amount of pleasure. She’d arched her back, her head tilting back to hit against the hard surface of the cart though the pain was easily overridden by Beel’s thrusting.

“Fuck…please…so good…” (Y/N) sobbed, her words needy and quick as she began to build up to an earthshattering orgasm.

“What is it hmm? What does our kitten need?” Diavolo cooed from beside her, one of his hands coming up to smooth out the mess he’d made of her (H/C) locks while the other continued to stroke his cock slowly.

“Wan…wanna cum…please…Daddy, I want – fuck…just please!”

(Y/N)’s begging nearly made Beel cum on the spot, his pace faltering just slightly, but he’d quickly gotten ahold of himself and continued his pace while Diavolo groaned at the moniker. His cock throbbed even more at being called ‘Daddy’ and he’d growled softly from just how fucked out the human was already.

“Fuck kitten…you beg so prettily…of course you can cum, cum for Daddy…”

(Y/N) came as soon as the words sounded from the royal’s throat, her body convulsing as her cunt spasmed around Beel’s length. Her tightening up even more around Beel was all it took for the demon to come undone. The red head had gotten in a few more shallow thrusts before he drove all the way home, burying himself as deep as he could as he came inside of the human. Beel’s stomach twitched as he shot ropes of his thick cum into (Y/N), his nails digging into her plush thighs harder as he came down.

Once his cock had softened, Beel pulled out of (Y/N), hissing quietly at her tightness. (Y/N) laid there panting, whining softly as she felt some of Beel’s cum leak out of her once she was able to relax her legs. She’d barely been able to catch her breath when she felt a warm hand smoothing up from her calf to her knee and up to her thigh. (Y/N) shifted her head to the side enough to look down at Diavolo with half-lidded eyes.

Taking her leg in his grasp, Diavolo moved it so he could stand between both of them and wrapped the leg he was holding around his waist. The little movement made (Y/N) whine from overstimulation, her nerves on fire after cumming twice. Diavolo cooed to her, little words of praise falling from his lips as he rubbed the underside of his cock over her used cunt, smearing the bit of Beel’s cum that had leaked out of her onto himself.

With her saliva and Beel’s cum as lubricant, Diavolo nudged the blunt tip of his cock against (Y/N)’s entrance. He’d teased her with just the tip at first, chuckling at the little whine she would give when he’d move away from her, but his patience was wearing thin. Not wanting to wait anymore, Diavolo used one hand to hold the base of his cock while the other rested on (Y/N)’s thigh to steady himself and pushed into the human.

Diavolo groaned low in his throat as he pushed into the human, his hips twitching at the warm wetness around his cock, Beel’s cum only heightening the prince’s experience. The prince sighed deeply once he’d pushed all the way inside of her, his hand on her thigh squeezing the (S/C) skin there.

“So good for me kitten…” Diavolo cooed, his other hand coming to pet at (Y/N)’s side.

Giving an experimental grind of his hips, Diavolo hissed at the human tightening around his cock and the little overstimulated whimper she let out. Diavolo was slow in his movements, only hips back and forth slowly at first. He knew his girth was a lot, especially for a human, and he’d kept the little praises and pets up until he felt her relax more around him. Then it was time for the real fun to begin.

Carefully, Diavolo dragged his cock out of (Y/N)’s entrance until just the tip remained and a beat passed before he thrusted back into her. Diavolo built up a pace slowly, his hips twitching as he kept himself form just ramming his cock into (Y/N). He’d gradually gotten faster and harder with his thrusts, his tongue coming out to swipe at his lips as he watched (Y/N)’s breasts bounce with each one of his thrusts. Her mouth was open in a permanent O, her whimpers and overstimulated sobs growing in volume as Diavolo’s rhythm built.

“So good for Daddy kitten…so tight and wet – fuck,” Diavolo praised, his control fading the longer he stayed inside (Y/N).

“Nnnng shit…’s too much Daddy…I-I…I can’t…” (Y/N) whined, her words slurred, drunk off of pleasure, as she spoke.

Diavolo seemingly ignored her words, instead choosing to pick up the pace and thrust into her faster. The bumps at the sides of Diavolo’s cock caught on her entrance with each of his thrusts and (Y/N) saw stars each time he slid all the way into her. Much like Beel, he’d brushed over her g-spot, the blunt tip of his cock covering more surface area on the spongey spot and felt much different than the pointiness of Beel’s cock.

As Diavolo picked up the pace, the prince stopped petting at the human’s side and instead moved his hand higher. His palm rested on her chin and he slipped his index and middle finger into her mouth, the digits pressing down on the pad of her tongue. (Y/N)’s eyes widened at the pressure on her tongue and her eyes rolled back slightly, her cunt tightening up around Diavolo even more.

“What was that kitten? Daddy couldn’t quite hear you…you might wanna purr a little louder for me…” Diavolo teased, his tone gravelly as he smirked down at (Y/N).

Diavolo’s words made (Y/N) shiver, her whines getting progressively louder as his thrusts turned sloppy. (Y/N) had closed her mouth around Diavolo’s fingers, sucking on them as she breathed through her nose. Her heel dug into his back, trying to keep Diavolo’s cock inside her as her third orgasm quickly approached. The prince was close himself and, overcome with the desire to cum, he’d taken his fingers from her mouth and taken each of her hips into his hands. He used them as leverage to thrust into her as hard and fast as he could, the cart rolling back and forth in his aid.

“Pl-please! Oh fuck…close Daddy…want your cum…fill me up hnnng…!”

“Fuck kitten…’m gonna cum…fill you up…breed my little kitty…” Diavolo stammered, quickly losing control of himself.

Diavolo had given (Y/N) only a few more thrusts before both of them came. (Y/N) was first, a scream tearing from her throat as she came hard around Diavolo’s length. Her back arched once more, her hips grinding against Diavolo as he chased his own orgasm. With a deep roar, Diavolo reached his end, his hips stuttering as he pushed one last time into the human. He’d filled her up, his cum mixing with what was left of Beel’s cum, some of it already beginning to leak out of her entrance.

Once he’d finished and his cock was spent, Diavolo pulled out of (Y/N) slowly, not wanting to hurt her in her oversensitive state. A little whine was the only clue (Y/N) gave that she was even still alive, her body limp in the afterglow. Her brain couldn’t process much, the muscle rebooting as she came down for a third time.

As if burned, her body jolted at the feeling of fingers at her sensitive entrance. (Y/N)’s eyes snapped open and she lifted her head high enough to look down to see what exactly was happening. Beel was back between her legs, a bit of drool on his lips. (Y/N) followed his line of sight and she’d gasped when she realized he was staring directly at her cunt. If she wasn’t so weak from being fucked by two big demons, she would’ve been more concerned about what was about to happen, but her mind was too blank for a moment.

Gathering up both his and Diavolo’s cum, Beel brought his fingertips to his mouth and licked the stickiness from his digits. A deep purr left his throat at the taste and he felt his hunger quickly returning. He knelt down quickly and brought his face back to her entrance. His tongue went to work, licking up every little speck of cum from the outside of her cunt before moving to eating her out once more. (Y/N) sobbed in overstimulation as she felt Beel’s tongue slither into her once again.

“It seems there’s seconds,” Diavolo chuckled, a hand smoothing over the human’s (H/C) locks while the other jerked his cock back to life. “Or maybe even thirds…”

(Y/N) groaned quietly and buckled herself for another wild ride, silently curing Barbatos in her mind. She’d have to get the demon back somehow if she made it out of this alive, but for now, her focus was more on Beel’s tongue slithering against her walls, gathering up every little morsel of cum he could. If she didn’t make it through it with everything intact, at least she went out with a bang.

Well, more than one bang, but still.

**Author's Note:**

> Join the discord if you guys want to join to get updates on fics, chat about Obey Me! or just talk in general! It also helps me keep requests in line if anyone wants to make one!
> 
> https://discord.gg/E2gzSbx  
> |  
> Want to watch me make a fool of myself? Follow me on twitter!
> 
> https://twitter.com/tweetingjulens1?s=09


End file.
